Parallel
by Becomingwhaturmeantobe
Summary: I always wondered what you looked like as a girl...


A/N: This was an idea in my head that I decided to give it a try. It was soemthing quick but as I wrote it I thought that myabe it could go somewhere. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything except the idea and the plot. 

In a flash the alley was filled with a blinding light and two figures seemed to drop from a round shaped blob that opened a few feet from the ground.

The one figure fell to the ground and took a moment to take a breath and turned on the other figure. His eyes scanning the area, worry etched in his features. Once his eyes found what they were looking for his face changed.

"Do me a favor Sam, next time you see a swirling flashy circle. Don't jump in." Dean told his brother.

"I didn't." Sam told him, getting up. "It pulled me."

Dean nodded and stood as well. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around. "Yeah, sure. Where are we?"

Sam looked around. "Umm…"

It was obvious that they had landed in an alleyway. It didn't look out of the ordinary and there was nothing around that could give them a clue as to where they were. "Well, its daylight." Sam answered finally.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean answered and walked toward the mouth of the alleyway. It was obviously a town and it looked vaguely familiar but Dean couldn't remember where it was.

"What was it, the thing that we went through? Some kind of portal?" Sam asked and followed Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and shot his brother a look. Finally he shrugged. "I don't know."

Sam sighed and walked out of the alleyway. "Okay, so now what?"

Dean looked around more. "I guess we figure out where we are."

Sam nodded and followed as Dean straightened up and walked down the street. Sam followed.

The town was normal, well from the looks of it. There were Mom and Pop shops all around. There was an antique shop on the corner, a bakery right next to it. Dean could spot a post office and a library down the street. He turned to his brother. "Well it doesn't look like we landed in bizarro world."

Sam nodded. "Then where did we land?"

Dean shrugged and looked around again. There were no newsstands or signs that could indicate where they were, but Dean figured this was normal. He was about to say something about going into a store when something caught his eye. His eyes widened.

"What?" Sam asked looking around.

"A chick is driving my car!" He said, disbelief showing on his features. He shook his head, as if he saw he wasn't seeing right. "No, KAZ-2Y5, that's my car!" Dean ran down the street after the car. Sam stared after in with a look of amusement and curiosity written on his face. After a second of watching his brother run after the car, Sam followed him. "Dean, wait up!"

Dean followed the car all the way to a motel. Sam trailed closely behind him and went over to his brother, who was watching from behind a car a few feet away.

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean shook his head, his eyes trained on the car.

"That's my car Sam. It has the same license plate and everything."

Sam was about to say something when the doors to the car opened and two girls stepped out. One looked about Dean's age and the other Sam's age.

"Shut it, Sammy. We both no that if Chad Michael Murray was to go hunting he would look so hot, especially after House of Wax." The girl who looked as if she was Dean's age said. She had long light brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a grey tank top and jeans.

"Nuh uh, Dee, I have to disagree, He was hot in that movie yah but he just has to loose the boyish charm. He definitely needs more tough guy roles" The girl who was Sam's age replied. She was wearing jeans too and a dark blue shirt.

"I sware, college did something to your head, Sam." The older girl said, and unlocked the door. When she turned to face the other girl Dean saw a very familiar looking necklace. "Did you get the weapons?"

"Yes, jerk."

The older girl gave the younger girl a look. "Get in, Beeyotch."

Sam turned to his older brother, who raised his eyebrows, "You don't think…?" Sam started to say.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, standing up. "I've always wondered what you'd look like as a girl…."

**TBC?**


End file.
